Hentai Games (R=18)/Adult Interactive Fiction (AIF)
Adult Interactive Fiction is the same as regular Interactive Fiction, except that there are different commands for the sexual content. Some contain puzzles, some multiple endings, others are very linear. To play an Adult Interactive Fiction you'll need the correct runner. The current popular ones are TADS, ADRIFT and RAGS. For convenience they shall be put in their own sections. No Japanese eroge novels (aka 'erotic visual novels') in this list: there are so many of them that we have made a page just for them. We also have a page for Hentai Games if you don't feel like reading. For even less reading, see our ZONE Games listing. __TOC__ ---- TADS To play TADS games you'll need to download the HTMLTADS interpreter. HTMLTADS ADRIFT ADRIFT is slightly trickier to use than TADs as you'll need the exact version of what the game was made in to play it. Fortunately there's only three versions you need to concern yourself with: 3.9, 4.0 and 5.0. All games will be marked with what version you need to play them. It is important to note that if you aren't running on English Locale ADRIFT version 4.0 will not work. One helpful feature that ADRIFT has is that it includes a map for most games so you don't need to memorise routes. You can download all the runners here: ADRIFT RAGS RAGS is the easiest of the AIFs runners you can play AIFs on because there is no typing involved and is just a click fest. Unfortunately the hypnotic and TF community have a monopoly on RAGS games and it will be somewhat difficult to find games that aren't about gender transformation or mind control. RAGS Twine Games Twine is a HTML browser based writing tool and all games can be played in most standard browsers. Twine Category:Adult Games Category:Genre Lists Where To Get The Games Warning: Some of these links are NSFW. Also better get an email dedicated to these sites. At least one of them doesn't allow 5 minute emails. AIF Game List - a master list of games released by the AIF community. Sortable by title, author, PC, etc. http://aifcommunity.org/ - contains a lot of AIFs but some of the names have been shortened or abbrievated so you might struggle to find a specific game but otherwise there is no registration at all. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/aifarchive/ - requires a yahoo account (or a linked google account) AND that you join the group to see the files and forum. /r/AIFCentral - subreddit often used for announcing the release of new games. AIF Central - community blog often used for announcing the release of new games. http://www.delron.org.uk/d_aif_games.htm - a majority of them are dead links but some are still available hypnopics-collective.net/ - requires registration to view the forum. This is where you'll find most of the RAGS games TF Games Site - requires registration to download. This is where you'll find other RAGS games. http://anonymousmangames.blogspot.co.uk-this is where you can download Cursed. http://the-new-lagoon.com/viewforum.php?f=10 - No account required to view. https://cyoea.com - Choose Your Own EROTIC Adventure - has web-based AIF that works on all browsers. Category:Adult Games Category:Genre Lists